marrachfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart-Plan-2
Summary: The principle behind this plan is to balance the use of dark and light creating a window or opening that is capable of pulling shadows outward, weakening their state, and finally restricting the path of the shadow (movement from one plan to another) entrapping it by fixing them to a specific point (plan). This has been the core of my search for a light source, which led to the diaspore. However, the diaspore being the heart of the keep's golem, may be more than just that. It is still unclear. Theory: The approach a solution, first it must be exposed what the shadows are, motivates them (attract/drive them forward or away), and their movements. So far, it has been derived that shadows can be manipulated with swaying the intensity between light and dark. They can be destroyed if either are too strong, but limited to movement or power if the balance of light and dark is flexed properly. However, it must also examine more closely what the structure and movement of the shadow is. It can be understood to create a shadow; light must be directed at a certain angle on an object, creating the proper intensity. Depending on the position of the object in relation to light, movement of shadows can be manipulated. Shadows are often projected in a liner plan, not in dimensions; they lay flat on surfaces but are capable of being projected on dimensional surfaces at one time. Think, a shadow can be on a horizontal (ground) and vertical positions (wall). They can even be positioned in a multiple range of one dimension. Consider corners of a room, if a shadow hits joining of two surfaces of the same plan or separate plan in other words, ground, ceiling, walls of a room meeting at a point, they can be projected on multiple dimensions, even if being of a liner dimension. Understanding these ideas, it can be thought that shadows are bring projected from another plane or crossing of plans into ours. They are indeed, beings or objects in which we only can see a denser version of their form. (For more in-depth details, please refer to Sorceress Nixa s, Page Xewe s, and Ser Fezwin s research collected through a joint effort and participation of various persons.)" Project: Light: A collective effort of science and sorcery will be used to restrict and manipulate of the shadow. The use of magical light source (Diaspora), one strong enough to manipulate an unbound shadow s path/movement, which also would weaken their abilities, is necessary. This would assist in causing a few effects: Driving out- Properly casting the right amount of intensity of light would draw out shadows from a given point (bodies of those it is bound to and other positions). 'Stretch- Weaken the bond between the shadow and those they are bound to, hopefully making it easier to break.One Direction -- Pin the shadow, behind the bound person, to protect it from the light (just like a normal shadow) Reduce its ability to aide its bound person, due to being cast out and pinned. Alternative-- Balance use of light and dark After drawing out the shadow, a magical *dark stone* would be used to pull out and attract/bind the shadows to one point, continuously casting the light source (Diaspora) to restrict their movement. Trap: In addition, there must be some what of dealing with the shadows. While, a strong direct light or complete absence of light can be used to destroy unbound shadows, it is unclear if that would extinguish the problem as a whole. Thus, another method has been devised based on the studies collected. This will involve trapping the shadows to another plane, blocking their movement to our existing dimension. The trap consist of an enchanted mirror created with the aide of Ser Fezwin and Sorceress Nixa, as binding creatures seems to be something well suited to the sorcerous arts.The construction of the mirror would be polished silver surface with an amber frame. However, silver seems to be more harmful to the shadows. Amber itself seems to be more useful as a binding element, as can be seen in its nature holding creatures within it. Thus, a thin pane of light amber instead of glass, set over a silver mirror frame, and enchanted in its construction to trap the shadows behind the amber. Runes will be inscribed on its frame (serve as binding ward through use of summoning and command of light) with silver, Guarding light, call thee forth, restrict your gaze, let no path of dark stray. Bind these here with your sway. This will fix light to a point throughout and around the mirror to block and restrict the path of the shadows within the mirror." Course of action: There are various ways to implement this plan, it depends on whether the victims are willing or not, aggressive or not and also various other unpredictable occurances.Take Shadust as the extreme case. Begin a fight, and take out the light source to 'cast' out his shadow and prevent him from using its abilities, including fleeing. Fight him, using a silver blade (possibly with dark stone attached to it). If possible, kill him, while the person with the trap gets into position by the shadow itself. Use the silver blade to sever the stretched bond between shadow and bound person (there is also some theory that at the moment of death, the bond may be weakened further). Then use the light source to drive the shadow out and restrict path and dark to attract/ bind movement.For unbound shadows, use the light to drive the shadows out and restrict their path and dark stone to draw it to a protective barrier entrapping then. It need be, destroy them with unobstructed light or complete darkness.The plan requires at least three persons, one to use the light, one to use the dark source/ other methods needed, and one to use the trap. If fighting is required, it can be done by the one holding the light, or a third party. Severing the bond could be done by either of the bearers, or a third party. It is preferable to have more than three, to be better prepared for any unforeseeable happenings."